


Verdad o Reto

by AndyNissGuerr96



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyNissGuerr96/pseuds/AndyNissGuerr96
Summary: Una noche de juegos en la torre vengadores, se descubren algunos secretos, relaciones secretas de nuestros herores favoritos.Pésimo resumen, no sabia que poner, es una historia corta y divertida.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Thor
Kudos: 12





	Verdad o Reto

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Alguna vez han jugado verdad o reto? 
> 
> Esto es lo que pasa en un juego con los vengadores.

-Tu turno beach boy- le dijo Antony a Thor en el momento en que la botella lo apuntó -¿verdad o reto?  
-Verdad- dijo el rubio de inmediato con gran confianza.  
-Eres aburrido y yo que te tenia fe- hizo un leve puchero – bueno, mmm… ¿tienes una relación incestuosa con Loki?- preguntó Iron man con malicia, Clint no pudo evitar reír por lo dicho mientras Steve miraba a Tony con cara de contrólate.

-¿Qué?, no, es mi hermano…oh por Odín, NOOOO, ahora tengo una imagen mental, te odio Stark- se levanta del circulo sacudiendo su cuerpo como si el solo hecho de pensarlo le generara asco- ¿en qué cosas piensas Stark?, es mi hermano, aahh te odio por solo hacerme pensar en en…eso…con mi hermano.

Todos se encontraban riendo ante la reacción del dios, más de uno pensaba que entre ellos había algo. Tony levanto su mano en signo de que se calmaran y sonríe antes de volver a hablar.

-jajaj, está bien rubia, no exageres, es que se ven muy bien juntos, hacen buena pareja cuando no están peleando.

-Debo decir que yo también lo pensé-dijo la viuda negra mirando con sospecha al rubio mientras le daba un sorbo a su Martini- siempre tienen peleas que parecen de pareja y luego están de lo mas bien y tu estas todo el tiempo tocándolo.

-Es porque somos hermanos, podemos estar bien por momentos y luego tenemos peleas, es natural, es parte de…- no pudo terminar de hablar por que Tony lo interrumpió. 

-Es como Bucky y Steve, dicen que no son nada pero parecen un matrimonio- dijo con sorna el bajito mirando a Steve quien lo miro con cara de aburrimiento.

-No sé cuántas veces te lo debo decir, solo somos amigos- dijo con cansancio el capitán.

-Sí y yo soy virgen, no me mientas Steve, se fueron un fin de semana al campo y cuando volvieron llegas con marcas por todos lados y el mapache no podía ni sentarse- dijo apuntando a Bucky quien lo miró indignado por las últimas palabras dichas.

\- Yo no soy ningún muerde almohadas como tu enano- el moreno se cruzó de brazos mirando molesto al genio quien llevo una mano a su pecho fingiendo sentirse ofendido.

-oohh por dios, esto se puso bueno- Clint movió sus manos una contra la otra esperando lo que siguiera con cara de niño en navidad.

-Por dios, no lo niegas- dijo Bruce impresionado mientras los soldados se quedaron mirando asustados.  
-¿Steve es el pasivo?- Natasha no pudo evitar preguntar los detalles jugosos, necesitaba saber la respuesta, analizó con su mirada el cuerpo del capitán, se pudo escuchar la risa estridente de Thor ante ese último comentario.

-No te rías- le riño bajito Peter a Thor.  
-¿Qué? No, no soy pasivo.

-jajaja, amo este juego, entonces confirmado, Bucky y Steve son pareja y son versátiles- mientras Tony decía eso el grupo aplaudió, rio, grito y silbo, mientras los soldados se sonrojaban y negaban con la cabeza- Ahora, Thor ¿con quién estas? Si no es Loki, ¿Quién es?, porque no me vas a decir que esas marcas en tu cuello y esos rasguños en tu espalda te las hizo una rama- Tony se puso en posición de Sherlock Holmes fingiendo que pensaba.

-oh, yo estoy con el chico araña, llevamos…-Peter le tapó la boca a Thor para evitar que siguiera hablando mientras que el rubio lo miraba confundido por no entender su reacción.

-Thor no, pero que pasa contigo- Peter casi grito, su cara se puso roja en segundos, no quería mirar a nadie en la sala.

-¿Qué?- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo en shock, por unos segundos no hubo movimiento ni ruido en el lugar, hasta que de un momento a otro se escucha quebrarse un vaso y una sombra cruzar el círculo, nadie pudo evitar lo que pasó a continuación.

Tony se tiró sobre Thor y le propino un buen derechazo en la cara al grandote logrando que cayera de espalda contra el suelo, lo agarro de la camisa y le dio otro golpe que Thor pudo evitar al poner sus brazos cubriendo su rostro, todos se levantaron para evitar que la pelea continuara tratando de tomar a Tony, estaban bastante sorprendidos por la actitud del genio.

-Maldito cobarde, da la cara, como fuiste capaz de tocar a mi Peter- Stark casi lloraba por su bebe, todos forcejeaban un poco para tratar de alejarlo de Thor, pero estaba sobre el como una garrapata.

-Señor Stark no, basta, no debe pelear- Peter lo empujo un poco tomándolo de los brazos y distraerlo de Thor quien se levantó del piso tocándose la mandíbula.

-No lo defiendas Peter, tu y yo tendremos una conversación muy seria jovencito, ¿no confías en mí? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que este idiota te toco? ¿Abuso de ti? ¿Te obligo?- Tony se lanzó sobre el chico para abrazarlo, le preguntaba con aflicción mientras le hacía cariño en sus cabellos.

Peter se dejó abrazar por Tony y negaba cada pregunta mientras que Iron man miraba con odio a Thor quien no sabía qué hacer.

-Entonces… ¿Peter muerde la almohada?- pregunto Bucky con real duda en su mirada, todos se dan vuelta a mirarlo de inmediato con cara de cállate, se escuchó un gemido ahogado y un golpe seco contra el piso.


End file.
